golden years prologue and oc submission
by Blademage65
Summary: read whats here to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

OC SUBMISSIONS

Hello everybody that clicked the next chapter button, I am so glad that you may like my story and wish for it to continue, or you don't give a damn and just want to see what the next chapter is all about, still I welcome you with open arms.

By now most of you or some of you has already posted an oc on other stories, but time it will be different or the same with a few minor adjustments. So let's get started shall we.

NAME: pretty self-explanatory

SEX: again self-explanatory

CLASS: by class I mean: cleric, fighter, magic-user, thief, acrobat or a bard [yes am a big fan of dungeons & dragons]

SUB-CLASS: druid(cleric), paladin( fighter), ranger( fighter), illusionist( magic-user), assassin( thief). * Side note if you want to know what their abilities are, well I will tell only when I have the oc's from you, so pick wisely.

EQUIPMENT: do I really need to explain this

APPLEAL: what does your oc look like, what animal or human, what are they wearing (please note what they are wearing dos not need to be under equipment)

BIOS: you know what must be under this one, also please write why your oc is in the class that you pick. * remember this is going to be fantasy, but please put a reasonably reason why or semi-reason, screw it put whatever you want. * make sure at least it makes sense

Anything else you wish to add is fine, but note I may not put it in.

If you're having trouble putting weapons and armor on your oc, here are some weapons and armor examples.

WEAPONS: battle axe, hand axe, dagger, hammer, mace, morning star, short sword, long sword, scimitar, spear and halberd.

ARMOR: banded, chain, leather, and padded, plate, ring mail, scale, studded.

OC EXAMPLE.

NAME: blade

SEX: male

CLASS: fighter

SUB-CLASS: none

EQUIPMENT: long sword and a large shield, first aid kit, cooking wares, a book entitled "combat, kill or be killed" and a leather backpack.

APPEAL: blade is a wolf, with black fur and brown eyes; he wears padded armor that covers his chest, legs and arms. He has a cut underneath his left eye. (Well I kept it simple)

BIO: blade was an normal animatronic until a mysteries man changed everthing, his friends were killed and left to rust, but not him he managed to survive the blow to the power core and now is seeking revenge on the man who killed his friends and ruined his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone this is the prologue to a new Fnaf story: the golden years [name may change] and am hoping that this story will be a good one like flame speed's darkness rising and the lost ones. The story will be action and fantasy with a little dash of sci-fi but I hope you will stick around for the next chapter. Cause there's more.

Start Prologue

[Unknown location]

"RUN" a wolf wearing plate mail armor yelled,

Five figures dashed down the barley lit hall way, each with a look of fear and panic. The wolf was in front a great sword was strapped on his back. A fox with leather armor was behind the wolf she was holding her bow tightly, another wolf was right beside her, he was wearing padded armor he was holding a mace in his right arm and a small wooden shield in his left. Behind them was a dragon, she was wearing flowing purple mage robes with golden designs, she had a wooden staff in her right hand. And last was a weasel, he had on leather armor and a green hood, he ran with a maul in both hands.

The group ran away from the creatures in the dark, they took many turns in the seemingly endless corridors but one turn left them in an empty room. The group was now in full panic as the creatures came close, their howls echoed in the dark.

"They're coming closer, what shall we do!" the weasel cried

The wolf in plate mail pointed towards some barrels, "close the door and put the barrels in front to make a barricade" he commanded

The weasel and the fox did so, soon after placing the barrel, the door jolted as the creatures banged against the other side. The two backed up, both drawing their weapons.

"What now" the fox said as she stood by the wolf in plate mail "there at the door"

The wolf looked at her than the others, he unsheathed his great sword from his back "well we stand and fight!" he roared "send every one of those bastards to hell!"

The group cheered, they readied into a fighting stance both the wolves were in front, the weasel in the middle and the fox and dragon at the back. The door jolted a chunk of door broke off, the fox sent an arrow though the hole, screeching was heard as the arrow found its mark, the door jolted again the door flew off. The group saw glowing yellow eyes.

"Charge!" one of the creatures yelled

The room was being flooded by the creatures, each ready to fight to the death.

[End of prologue]

Well what would happen to the two wolves, fox, dragon and the weasel. Well we may never know now will we? But do not be afraid may few readers, in due time we shall see, but more importantly how was it? I know it may seem like a first grader wrote it, but what I merely want is how would the story be if there was more to it? Like more words, paragraphs and other stuff that I can't name right now. But stick around for the next chapter if you like.


End file.
